narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Immortal Tales: Warujie vs Koshiro
Prelude A barren wasteland somewhere deep within The Land of Earth. Vultures circle animal corpses in an eternal dance of death. Cawing, arguing over their next meal. Winds push dirt and dust like razor's to skin. Only few could survive here....Only...Immortals... Koshiro ignored winds capable of ripping flesh from bones and gazed into the sun, lost in thought. Decades ago, almost a lifetime, Koshiro used this lands holy dirt to bury someone close to him. The only person capable of stalemating him by far. They promised to meet here once more for a final battle of undead. His unique cloak symbolized power and history. It's material capable of damaging a countries economy. His eyes were solid, and his mind open. Koshiro's bangs kept his empty socket hidden, while his ponytail hung below his back. "Such a wonderful place.." He whispered. When Koshiro was zoned out as he was gazing into the sun a shinobi suddenly appeared behind him and without making any signs of his appearance not even the sound of his feet. "I agree it reeks of.....DEATH!!!" said Warujie. "It's funny you say that," Koshiro whispered. "It's a smell I shall never fully understand." The Doctor turned around and scanned Warujie. Koshiro's eyes were a unique mix of color, which could send fear throughout armies. "Why, are you trying to become an experiment?" Koshiro asked, preparing for battle. "Heh,I am not.I reached the strongest form possible and I need your body to be even more complete." said Warujie while looking at Koshiro straight in the eyes without fear. --- "So this is what it's like being on the receiving end? Well if you want it, come get it." Koshiro taunted. He brung his hands up in a fighting position and laughed. He had yet to see someone so passionate about fighting him in a long time. Warujie smiled and said "fine have it you way." he used Wind Release: Air Bullets "Wind Release." Koshiro noted. Swiftly he weaved seals together, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Koshiro kneaded chakra inside his body and converted it into fire. He then expelled it from his mouth as a massive orb. Warujie's air bullets fed his fire ball, making it explode into a flare of fire, which rained across desert grounds. Koshiro looked through the flames at Warujie and followed up with his own Jutsu, "Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears" Koshiro roared, Stone, from the ground, erupted and shaped into spikes towards Warujie. Warujie used his physical ability and superb chakra control he quickly used Chakra Enhanced Speed to get out of the spikes way and get behind Koshiro,knowing his abilities he didn't want to get close to him he made the tiger and seal used Water Release: Water Splitting Wave "Suiton...Suidanha" he said calmly applying high pressure on the water attempting to hit Koshiro's back. Koshiro lost sight of Warujie only to be surprised by his sudden appearance. Not having time to evade, Koshiro activated his Earth Release: Earth Spear to harden his body, which resulted in darker skin. The force of Warujie's attack sent him soaring a very long distance. Tumbling and spinning over himself until he deactivated his jutsu and caught footing, sliding. His skin had a scar from the hard ground. Without wasting a second, Koshiro formed a tiger seal. Ah, Water Release, Impressive! I wonder what else is under those evil eyes. he rushed towards Warujie with great speed ''"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation" Koshiro expelled chakra kneaded inside his body and converted into fire from his mouth in a massive wall of intense flames, which covered an expansive range. Making the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. He wanted to test Warujie further, analyze the true extent of his power. Warujie witnessed a great fire coming towards him he didn't have a place to go not left not right not up he was amazed by his opponent mastery of fire technique.He quickly Dug into the ground "''Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu" he wisphered.Warujie appeared from under the ground behind Koshiro by some distance and used Shadow Clone Technique he made the clone attempt to use Chakra Draining Seal on Koshiro.Koshiro didn't see Warujie as he was behind him and the flames were covering everything so it's unknown for Koshiro whether Warujie escaped of not. When Koshiro finished his flames, He watched as scorched earth burned in a crimson dance. He hadn't used such a technique in a long time. He'd turned many to ashes with his Fire Release, but Warujie was nowhere to be found. He suddenly felt his chakra depleting and looked down. A seal. Impressive. With quick agility, Koshiro back flipped into his very own flames. Using it's smoke to conceal himself visually. As an opportunity, Koshiro summoned a Doton: Kage Bunshin "Doton: Yomi Numa" It roared. Koshiro's Earth Clone changed the earth beneath Warujie into mud and creating a swamp, which could sink his enemy into the mud. The adhesive, chakra-infused mud would potentially ensnare his body, making it almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from the swamp. Meanwhile, the real Koshiro had flew high into the air and levitated, looking down upon Warujie. When his Doton created a swamp, He weaved his own seals, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower." The same method as before, Koshiro created a multitude of fireballs at the same time which then rained down on the target causing severe, widespread damage around the field. Warujie found his opponent doing lots of jutsu in a short time he suddenly found himself trapped in mud.He quickly bite his finger and wiped the blood on his other hand."I gotta do this quickly" he said.He made some quick hand signs "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!" he summoned a giant snake bigger than the swamp on mud which got him out of this trap.He quickly made the tiger hand sign and Spew out some water "Suiton...Suidanha" he said aiming at every fire ball heading towards him. Koshiro sent a smile at Warujie. He had used this combination to exterminate entire armies, yet he managed to stand against it single handily. "Impressive," Koshiro's voice roared over massive winds as Fire balls dispersed, sending massive flames everywhere. Koshiro felt no fear. He had confidence written across his face. His cape soared in the wind in a godly manner. As he floated high above Warujie's massive snakes. Koshiro always thought few steps ahead. Although he lacked knowledge of Warujie's summon, he figured a plan C was in hand. And with his clone still active, Koshiro's flight technique took him out of range of his counter. Koshiro's Doton weaved together Hand Seals and palmed the earth. "Doton: Sando no Jutsu!" He whispered within smoke. Two enormous rock formations closed in towards Warujie and his summoning from two opposing sides with tremendous force, smashing everything caught in between. Meanwhile, Koshiro himself formed a single seal, "Raiton: Gian" Koshiro emitted lightning in the shape of a spear from his mouth, which then flew towards Warujie at immense speeds. He hoped to catch Warujie off guard from his earth release. Warujie smirked as he spread his hands to his left and his right touching the platforms "[[Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique|Doton: Chōkeijūgan no Jutsu" the platforms were extremely lightened then Warujie used Chakra Enhanced Strength to crush both of the platforms.he saw a lightning attack coming towards him he didn't have time to counter as he was hit with Koshiro's lightning. Koshiro smiled when Warujie stopped his Rock formation. From all around, the earth had appeared broken and shattered. But he had not worried as this battle excited him. No one's made him feel so alive in such a long time. With his Doton covering the earth, Koshiro had a great advantage being so high up. Another combination Jutsu had been in order. Unless Warujie could come up, or bring him down, he remained a target to Koshiro's onslaught. "I'm impressed someone besides myself has the capacity and ability to use all five chakra natures." Koshiro complimented. Although Warujie could only use four, Koshiro assumed five, Just to play it safe. "Soon this land will be nothing but devastation!" Koshiro lowered a bit. "Doton: Daichidōkaku!" His Doton slammed his hands upon the Earth once more. Suddenly, the Earth around Warujie lowered at such a speed it seemed as if it simply disappeared. Koshiro took this opportunity. "Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!" Koshiro expelled from his mouth a massive stream of intense flames that could set a vast area ablaze, which would engulf his targets in a veritable sea of flames. However, he aimed it towards the hole that would have been created by his Earth Clone. He used Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique on the wall to dig inside it avoiding the flames.He suddenly reappeared behind the clone and quickly used Hidden Shadow Snake Hands. Koshiro landed once he felt his clone disperse, returning it's left over chakra too him as well as any information gained. The Doctor stood still. Patiently awaiting for Warujie to make his move. "Snakes? Such a diverse arsenal you hold." "You have a vast arsenal of earth jutsu,I am impressed" said Warujie.Warujie made a wall that surrounded Koshiro from all directions."Doton: Doryūheki!!!" he shouted.This box that Koshiro was put in was tight it could hold only three shinobi.He touched the wall and shouted "Doton: Chōkajūgan no Jutsu!!!" he made a rock clone and covered him with 15 explosive tags and made him use Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique and appear inside the box Koshiro was trapped in as Warujie triggered the tags.Koshiro couldn't see the clone because it was dark inside. Koshiro watch as a box enclosed him. Feeling no need to run, he awaited for Warujie's attack. He felt it ready to show why he earned his title as, The Doctor. He hardened his arms in advanced to protect his two main hearts, fire and Earth as his Wind Release heart had been destroyed early by Warujie's Water Release attack. He also held his arms over his stomach to cover his Water Release attack. The explosion sent Koshiro against Warujie's earth wall. He felt his lightning release vanish as he laid on the ground. A smile imprinted onto his bloody face. He sunk deep under ground, leaving a Doton in his place. His Lightning Release had been scorched, leaving a massive open wound on his back. Threads squirmed all over trying to form a makeshift back. Heh, no one has gotten me this excited, this will be a battle for the ages. He thought to himself. His Hiding Like A Mole technique allowed him to sense both Warujie's location and the action's surrounding him. He formulated a plot. His ultimate finisher. But heeded a distraction. And so, he created a Doton and rose up towards the surface, with his Doton leading. Warujie used Chakra Sensing Technique to see if Koshiro was alive or dead."well...well you're still alive" he said.Suddenly Koshiro's Doton appeared in front of him.He knew it was a clone since he could sense Koshiro's chakra.He bite his thumb and made some quick hand signs.He summoned a giant snake which attacked the clone.Warujie didn't want to let Koshiro recover so he used Chakra Enhanced Speed to stand above Koshiro as he jumped and used Chakra Enhanced Strength followed by Cherry Blossom Impact crushing the ground and exposing koshiro.Warujie then used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to make a wide ranged attack which covered the area where Koshiro was in this attack was from such close range that it's almost impossible to dodge.As koshiro was under ground he was surrounded by rocks so he didn't have an escape. Koshiro's Doton was a distraction which allowed Koshiro time to retrieve A small ball easily concealable. When Warujie brok the earth, he threw it into the air and formed a hand seal, thus activating it's jutsu. "Shifukusen'nen!" His clone created a thousand shadow clones from one Flash Bomb, all exploding at once. Koshiro used this instant to harden his arm once more. This arm contained his Earth Release heart, keeping it safe and the jutsu activated. His arm extended, firing at bullet speeds towards Warujie. His earth mastery increased his hardening skills to the point it reached Diamond capacity. Although the fire technique had started, his hand fired towards Warujie's throat. He used his Thousand Years of Bliss technique to hide his arm. The fire from Warujie's technique managed to engulf Koshiro's body as well, mainly destroying his Water release heart in his stomach. He hardened his other arm, holding his fire release as it belonged to the body of an Uchiha he once killed. Once the blinding light would die down, Koshiro would fall to a knee. His stomach and back both open, revealing thousands of threads. His chakra depleted from his catastrophic jutsu. Warujie was blinded because of the strong flash bomb he felt a hand pierce his throat he quickly stopped the jutsu and jumped back.He was bleeding from his throat and coughing blood.Jumping back even injured him more."YOU BASTARD!!!" Warujie said.as he was on the verge of death because of his penetrated neck."Even mystic palm technique can't heal this" he stated."However i have other means." he quickly activated the Cursed Seal of White Snake on the first stage.the seal started healing him as this was one of it's powers (Healing any injury in the cursed seal state). Koshiro stood once more, ignoring his obvious pains and suffering. He carefully examined his opponents wound and deducted the end for both. But suddenly, Warujie started to heal with a never before seen technique. I hate retreating...Especially when there is a perfect experiment within grasp, Koshiro looked towards Warujie. But the chances of defeating him right now are not in my favor at the moment. I wasted too much chakra, and it seems he has another source to rely on...Another death shot will not come easy today. "I shall grant victory in your favor," Koshiro was not an arrogant man. Nearly a century of living showed him that a powerful warrior knew when to retreat and only a fool fought without resolve. In the grand scheme, Warujie and Koshiro would cross paths once more. Koshiro started to levitate upwards, slowly at first but gaining speed. "But next time you will not be so lucky!" "Trying to escape are you?" Warujie asked as he bite his finger and wiped it on his other hand he made the (Ram) hand seal while slaming his hand to the ground summoning a large snake to help him reach Koshiro."I said i want to steal you body and i will!" Warujie stated.He made the (horse hand seal and shouted "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!!! thanks to his cursed seal the flames became ten times stronger and turned into purple color. Koshiro created a Doton just as Warujie summoned a large snake. He seemed persistent indeed. Just Warujie unleashed his Fire Wave, Koshiro's clone slammed his palms on the ground. " Kuchiyose: Rashōmon!" A gate that is capable of blocking almost any attack emerged from the ground between Koshiro and Warujie, protecting the Doctor from his flame attack. It's power remained strong enough to even melt some of the metal. Koshiro used this opportunity to fly higher into the air, turning back only when out of range. "Tell me, why do you yearn for this body?" Koshiro asked. He could never miss a chance to learn more. "I know my strength I may be stronger than you in ninjutsu but you body is stronger than mine that's why i want it.Iwant it to achieve my goal and destroy Iwagakure!!!" Warujie answered " you can't keep flying for long you are wasting your chakra and your clone,Maintaing it wastes chakra too.you drove yourself to your own doom you fool!" said Warujie. "Please, I've lived more than three times your life, and have achieved feats you could only imagine. And today, you call me a fool." Koshiro maniacally laughed at Warujie as he landed on Rashomon's blazing top. He took a second and actually sat upon it's cold metal. Koshiro shook his head in denial. The Doctor, despite his young appearance, showed very old and senile properties. "You're the fool! A Shinobi's true strength does not require a mastery of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. It is from intelligence. If I give a bird a hammer and nail, the crow will still build a nest instead of a house." Koshiro reached from behind his back and showed his special Scroll. A scroll with an unbreakable seal, and hidden secrets. "Within my near century of life, I've excelled past life and death. You see, To me, Life and Death are simply two sides of the same coin. Every day, you flip it and," Koshiro had drew a coin from his pocket and caught it mid air. "Your fate is decided. But there are those who are capable of flipping the coin of those whose fate have been written in stone." He shook his head, sure enough that Warujie could not follow. "You see, there are jutsu beyond the seven elements....Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Yin and Yang. Justu that delve into the minds deepest taboo. Within this scroll is an army of dead shinobi from various lands, awaiting for my order. Secrets capable of bringing back loved ones just as they were, if not better. I hold the ability to flip the coin of thousands if not millions." Koshiro flicked his gold towards Warujie. "With this scroll, I wiped out nations without using a single element. I've killed legendary shinobi who were prophesied as gods...And yet You probably wonder why I hadn't used this "massive support" in our very own battle. It's because you lack my Ninja Way, The Acquisition of Knowledge. Only those who can understand my nindo are capable of truly comprehending life's secrets." Koshiro tied his scroll back on the bottom of his spine. "You wish to destroy Iwagakure, probably out of rage or revenge. and seem to believe my body is key. But trust me, there are shinobi capable of erasing 1you from this realm of existence, making my body nothing but futile. A Ragdoll with a basic understanding of Ninjutsu will only prevent your death for so long..True immortality comes from knowledge and how you use it." Warujie sat on the giant snake."You talk big for someone whose skin is burned and most of his hearts destroyed not to mention you're almost out of chakra.You think you are stronger than me with this scroll,don't you? well using dead shinobi to fight is just a cowardly move because you can't win by using your own strength.I have lots of knowledge about forbidden jutsu including one of the most dangerous jutsu ecer known 'Edo Tensei!!!'.However,in battle I use my own strength because I don't need to rely on others.I can crush whoever you summon with this scroll of yours you see this cursed seal I developed from studying Cursed Seal of Earth and might I say that when I use it in it's full powers it grants me power that exceeds Sage Mode." "I will crush Iwagakure using my own strength after I kill you and steal your body which will add to my enormous power" "Edo Tensei, Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Reincarnation..Created by Tombirama Senju, Second Hokage master of Water Release. Improved by Orochimaru and Perfected through Kabuto Yakushi, someone I had the pleasure of meeting myself. If you used such a technique on me, I'd dispel it in a second." Koshiro snickered. "I have both the Jutsu and it's weakness in my scroll. Edo Tensei isn't such a big thing anymore," Koshiro said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Obito's dangerous use of it during Shinobi World War Four required it to be taught in academy level classes. I am capable performing Reanimation Jutsu that is unstoppable..." Koshiro smirked and started to float. "You're a bleeding heart...A Naruto Uzumaki incarnate. People like you...Who focus on the physical fall to conquerors. A battle is not won by brawn but through careful planning. Thus it is that in war the victorious strategist only seeks battle after the victory has been won, whereas he who is destined to defeat first fights and afterwards looks for victory." Koshiro roared. When close enough, he stepped upon Warujie's snake head and made his way, close enough till he was able to touch Warujie's forehead. He stared the man in the eye and smirked. "I can give you an army child. I can show you wonders you would never believe. If you took this body, you wouldn't know what to do with it. My threads," Threads crossed each other, creating a beautiful black rose on his hair. "would pierce your heart. My chakra...would corrupt your mind." His disgusting chakra shifted... "Iwagakure has something I want anyway, and with your determination, your fire...I can retrieve it." Warujie watched Koshiro as he stepped on his snake and touched his forehead he waited until Koshiro finished his talk."Well" he said as he was thinking about Koshiro's offer."It's not my style to join sides with my prey.However,I accept I will join you to achieve our common goal but may I ask what do you want from Iwagakure?" he asked. "All in due time child...You will realize it soon enough." Koshiro smirked as his rose disappeared back into his bloodied skull. When Koshiro touched Warujie's head, he bestowed his ability of flight upon him. The Doctor started to slowly float backwards into the air. "Come to my lab, I must make preparations." Warujie got up and summoned the snake back as he deactivated the cursed seal and followed Koshiro.